


The End of May (NSFW)

by marylambb



Category: Mewgulf, Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Ass Play, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, Kitchen Fluff, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Spanking, Tags Are Fun, i hope i covered the main kinks, kink discussion, polishing, sensory fixation, this turned out to be longer than i planned, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylambb/pseuds/marylambb
Summary: This was inspired by events that happened on 31.5.#LoveDeliveryFestxMewGulfPlease read the tags in case there's anything in this story that may not be your cup of tea.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 20
Kudos: 228





	The End of May (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blstedman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blstedman/gifts), [emerald_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_fire/gifts).



> Thanks to my beloved enablers on Twitter @irishtommotea, @terra_virgo, and @LoisLane9173  
> You guys rock my socks off.

Back in the dressing room after the show-stopping performances, Gulf had already changed out and was happily playing a game on his phone as he waited for Mew to change and freshen up (and to perhaps cool down a little too). Although still a little insecure about his dancing and singing, he gave it his all for a good cause and hoped that everyone enjoyed it at the same time.

Eventually, he lost track of time as he pocketed yet another victory under his belt, his ranking increasing once more. 

So engrossed was he in his game, that he didn't hear Mew enter the room while finalizing some business decisions before ending his call. 

Slipping his mobile into his pocket, Mew leaned against the door after closing it. A hungry look in his eyes as he enjoyed Gulf's side profile. His eyes traced the long enticing line of Gulf's now exposed neck, up to his jawline, and finally to Gulf's lush lips, currently caught between his teeth as he concentrated on the game. 

Finally, after taking in his fill of the vision that is Gulf, Mew stalked towards him predatorily.

Gulf jumped when he felt someone behind him. Before he could turn to check, the deliciously fresh scent that was uniquely Mew tipped him off. 

"Ter." He called softly, tilting his body back, hoping that Mew would touch him. Which Mew did - touch him. 

Mew leaned down until he was level with Gulf's ear, as he laid a hand on one side of Gulf's shoulder and the other came up to scoop around his neck on the contralateral side.  
The thumb along Gulf's neck slowly stroking up and down as Mew nipped the blushed-reddened ear lobe, tantalizingly just within his reach. 

Gulf's eyes had fluttered close upon the first contact, but with that nip, he turned completely putty in Mew's hands.

"You did so well today tua aeng. Kao is so so proud of you." Gulf loved being praised and hearing Mew say this in a low gravely voice was doing things for him.

"You were so good on stage too, Mew. The way you danced, and your voice, and your smile and just. You. All of you." Gulf gestured vaguely. Eyes still shut, red lips parted, a flush on his cheekbones. He looked so lovely that Mew wanted to wreck him right there and then. But they had one more program on their itinerary. 

Peppering kissed on Gulf's soft hair, Mew's hands, which had at some point started massaging Gulf's nape, reached around the underside of Gulf's jaw, and reverently stroked the delicate column that he loved to kiss and mark up (when they had no events, course).

His fingers finally stopped their stroking movement, and he tightened them minutely around Gulf's vulnerable throat. Below him, Gulf stiffened and a soft obscene moan escaped his lips.

"So, the choker today huh. Who gave you that idea tua aeng? You know what seeing you in it does to me. Especially one of yours." Mew said, referring to the second choker that Gulf wore. Something that completely caught him off guard when Gulf had stepped out for their shoot, and he had to scramble to make sure he didn't let his expression slip as the dom in him surfaced at the sight of Gulf in his choker.  
A wave of possessiveness overtook him but he was a professional for fuck’s sake. So he remained professional. Just barely.

Gulf remained silent, he knew what he was doing when he made the choice to bring one of his chokers with him. He also knew that the fans would pick up the fact that, between the both of them it was him, yet again, who would wear the choker. But at that point in time, he just wanted to tease Mew. 

But it appears that he would be in for a long night tonight. Mew seemed to have the same thought as he cupped Gulf's face, and angled in for a torrid kiss. A string of saliva connected their lips after they broke apart, which Gulf chased to lick it off. 

"Better prepare to leave baby, we'll talk about this more when we get home tonight." 

Gulf knew Mew was not going to let him off easy this time, and that thought just served to make him clench his thighs in anticipation. 

\---

Leaving the dressing room, no traces of the heated moment remained. Their managers were waiting for them outside, on the verge of interrupting the boyfriends but were loathe to be the ones to break the moment up. Also because knowing what was going on behind closed doors was enough, there was no further need to _witness_ it all as well.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. 

By the time Gulf’s mom drove him back to his shared apartment with Mew, Gulf was starting to nod off in the car.  
When Gulf’s mom pulled up in front of the condo, she had managed to wake Gulf up just as Mew came out of the lobby and walked to the passenger side to get his boy. 

Gulf struggled to lift his eyelids which felt so heavy, and the first thing he saw was the more-than-welcomed sight of his man walking towards him.  
His mom was softly urging him to wake up by his side. 

The passenger door opened and Mew popped his head into the car to greet Gulf’s mom. Pleasantries were exchanged, then Mew unbuckled Gulf’s seatbelt, leaned down, and scooped his arms beneath Gulf’s thighs. 

Seeing that he was about to be carried bridal style, Gulf was about to protest, but the feel of Mew’s large hands tightening on his thighs and a stern look from Mew stopped him.  
Gulf acquisted meekly with a small protest, “I’m too heavy.” 

“We’ve spoken about this tua-aeng. You’re just the right _everything_ for me, so shush and let me carry you..”

Looking at the exchange between the two, Gulf’s mom smiled happily, her heart at ease that her baby boy really found the right person for him. After goodbyes were exchanged, she watched them enter the lobby before turning around and making the short trip back home. 

\---

In the lift, Gulf started pecking Mew with kitten kisses everywhere he could reach.  
He reached a hand up and started to trace Mew’s ear lobe, scratching and tugging the sensitive area until Mew growled lowly in warning. 

“Stop tua aeng, you’re getting me too worked up. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about today baby. We’re going to take it slow tonight.”

“Ok, but put me down then.” Gulf continued to tug and scratch at Mew’s ear before leaning up slightly to kiss his adam’s apple. Sneaking in a lick before he was unceremoniously placed on his feet for a second before Mew crowded him against the elevator walls, reaching down to wrap his hands around Gulf’s lean thighs and hoisting him back up into his arms.

“Last warning baby.” 

Gulf responded by rolling his hips into Mew’s abs. 

Sliding a hand up along Gulf’s thighs, the side of his body, up to the front of his chest, he rested his hand on Gulf’s neck for a moment, before bringing it to the back of Gulf’s head and tugging him in for a kiss. 

Sighs and moans, together with the occasional obscene slurping, licking sounds echoed in the enclosed space. Too loud and too messy and simply perfect. They drank from each other’s mouths, nipping, biting, and rubbing their lips all over each other hungrily. So lost in their world, they did not realize that they were on their floor. 

The sound of the doors closing jarred them out of their heavy make-out session and Mew impatiently hit the elevator button again. Easily carrying Gulf in this comfortable position. The barely reached their apartment when Mew was pressing Gulf against the wall again, undulating his hips to give more friction to Gulf’s obvious arousal. Both his hands had slipped down to Gulf’s buttocks and were kneading the soft flesh. Finally, he had the presence of mind to unlock their door via the fingerprint lock (thank god they had the foresight to install a digital lock when they first purchased this unit.)

Gulf found himself pressed against the wall once more when they entered the apartment. Mew had managed to toe of his shoes and was in the midst of removing Gulf’s shoes while he using only one hand to hold Gulf up. 

And _fuck_ that was hot. 

Tracing his hands all over Mew’s shoulders, reaching up occasionally to tease his ears, Gulf finally brought his hands to the front of Mew’s chest and started to trace and tug at Mew’s nipples. They both groaned when Mew finally grabbed and rubbed Gulf through his pants. 

“Shower first.” Gulf gasped through the kiss, one of the things he loved about the similarities they share, is their need for cleanliness and order. 

They made it to the bathroom with no incident and continued to kiss each other as they undressed. Gulf’s lips felt like they were twice their normal size now and it was tingling with oversensitivity. Turning his head, he happened to look into the mirror. “Mew, my lips are going to be so bruised tomorrow.”

Mew didn’t respond. 

Gulf turned to look at him and saw that Mew’s eyes was dark, a look of intensity emanating from him. “Good. That’ll show the world that you’ve already got someone who would keep those lips occupied.” 

Mew leaned in brush his lips gently across Gulf’s and pulled him under the shower. Soaping each other up, they ended up half kissing and half laughing as the rubbed the soapy length of their bodies all over each other. The raw visceral feeling of soapy wet skin sliding and rubbing along each other felt incredible. Just as they hosed away all the remaining suds, Gulf kissed his way down Mew’s body, until he was kneeling and facing Mew’s impressive veiny girth. God he loved those veins. Everything about Mew screamed power.

“Nong, don’t, that must be uncom- “

Mew’s thoughts scattered like the wind the moment he felt, rather than saw, Gulf’s lips taking his head in. His knees buckled a little when Gulf ran his tongue along the underside of Mew’s bulbous head. Ruby lips gently tugged and rubbed against Mew’s heated skin as Gulf worked his jaw and sank half of Mew’s cock into his mouth. Mew threw his head back, a low moan erupting from his throat. He then made the mistake of looking down. And he swore he could cum just from the sight of how wrecked Gulf looked. Teary eyes, stretched lips... 

Gulf had used his hand to cover the rest of Mew’s length and was slowly jerking him off as he continued tonguing at the slit that was oozing so much precum. Swallowing him down further, he felt Mew’s cockhead hit the back of his throat before he started swallowing around him. By then Mew swore he could see stars. There was so much stimulation happening all at once and he tried to slow his impending orgasm, wanting to enjoy the sensation more. He thought that the moaning sounds that echoed around the bathroom with the sounds of Gulf’s slurping and sucking were coming from him, but at this point in time, he wasn’t sure and couldn’t be bothered to distinguish the sounds.

Finally, Gulf bobbed his head down and took the full length into his throat. His nose pressing up against Mew’s pubic bone. He loved the feel of Mew pressing wide and heavy on his tongue and the burning stretch in his throat. Gulf moaned around the organ in pleasure and that was the breaking point for Mew who felt the vibrations so acutely. With a horse shout, he canted his hips and pressed deeper into Gulf’s mouth before erupting his essence straight into Gulf’s stomach. 

His ears were ringing, heart still racing. Vaguely he realized that he managed to stay standing and pressed up against the wall.  
As his senses came back to him, Mew felt Gulf gently licking and sucking on his penis that still stayed amazingly turgid, likely from the overstimulation. He flinched a little when Gulf ran his tongue over his sensitive silt, doing a great job at cleaning him up with his mouth. It finally became a little too much stimulation and Mew hissed. 

“Tua aeng.” Fuck, his voice sounded hoarse and wrecked and he wasn’t even the one giving the blowjob. How would Gulf’s sound like?

“S-stop, I can’t-” Mew looked down and that was yet another mistake. Gulf’s eyes were watery and glazed with pleasure. Drops of moisture hung off his eyelashes. Cheekbones beautiful highlighted with the flush gracing it. His red mouth was a bit swollen and still wrapped around him, a dribble of whitish fluid caught at the corner of his lips. 

Mew could see that Gulf had dropped into subspace just from getting him off. He gently tapped the side of Gulf’s cheek to get his attention. “Thank you baby, you did so well. Kao is so proud of you.” Gulf preened under the compliment and tilted his head more into Mew’s hand. Mew obliged and stroked his cheek and the side of his head. 

“Off?” Mew asked. Gulf furrowed his brows but pulled off with a plop sound. Sitting back on his calves, Gulf leaned his head back, opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue to show that he swallowed everything. 

“Good boy.” Mew praised again, as if on their own will, he placed his hand over Gulf’s mouth, and inserted two fingers into the warm, slippery cavern, pressing his fingers down hard against his tongue. With that, Gulf suddenly twitched and with a low moan, came untouched on the bathroom floor. Mew watched in awe at his baby’s response. Gulf’s hot cum splashing on his leg as well, as his dick gave four strong twitches and two weaker ones before the stream stopped. 

Mew spread his legs and slid down the wall, cradling Gulf to him as he trembled in the aftermath of his strong ejaculations. “Good boy, that’s my good boy.” 

“What’s your color, baby?”

Gulf took a while to reply as his mind cleared up a little after his orgasm.  
“Green, daddy.”

“Ok good, we’re going to get us clean again, and then I’ll tuck you up in bed ok?” Gulf nodded sleepily in Mew’s arms. Happy and secure in his headspace. He mewled (hah) a little when Mew stood up to get the showerhead but calmed down the moment Mew put his hands on him.

They showered off for the second time, and Mew bundled the both of them in fluffy white towels, fresh with the scent of their favorite detergent.  
Carrying him into the bedroom, Mew sat his baby on the bed and proceeded to dry his air. 

Domesticity was always a thing for him. Getting on the bed, he straddled Gulf from the back sliding his legs along Gulf’s while continuing to blow dry this hair. Giving Gulf’s scalp a scratch every now and then. 

Gulf leaned cozily against Mew’s chest once his hair was dry and fluffy. Mew then turned the attention to himself. At last, both of them taken care of, Mew realized that Gulf had fallen asleep despite the loud sounds of the hair-dryer. 

Setting the hair-dryer down on the bed, Mew maneuvered his boyfriend so that he could put him in bed. Changing positions, Mew belatedly realized that he was standing at full mast again, it didn’t quite go own after the polishing Gulf gave it. “You already came, down boy.” He said sternly to his greedy appendage. 

As he removed the towel and tucked Gulf in, an errant memory of a conversation they had, came to mind.  
When they first entered the relationship, they made it a point to discuss their kinks, their needs, and their boundaries. For Mew, he knew he was very dominant in bed and in real life, so while he tries to tone it done when they are out, there will be times when it slips through, and his tone changes. It takes on a low authoritative timbre and Gulf’s expression usually then lets him know he slipped up because his pupils would dilate, and a flush would start to spread across his face and neck. Gulf had a very sensitive, submissive side which he tries to keep hidden but it comes up to the surface more easily especially after they had an intense play session.  
They had so many shared kinks, and have started to explore most if not all of them. Bondage, dominance, gagging, impact play, pregnancy, sensory deprivation, and more but they agreed on exploring with limits (soft and hard limits), consent is always a huge thing for them. 

Now Mew remembered Gulf saying that he was into somnophilia, this was the best time to get into that. Just the thought itself made his cock jerk in anticipation, pre-cum leaking out the engorged tip. Pulling back the covers, the sight of Gulf’s golden tan skin being revealed again, inch by inch, heightened Mew’s excitement. Feeling the draft of cold air where he was previously warm and cozy, Gulf mumbled in his sleep and curled up on his side, unknowingly exposing his smooth back and rounded swell of his buttocks to his boyfriend. 

Mew climbed on the bed, deciding to leave half the duvet covering Gulf for some semblance of warmth. He stroked his hand down Gulf’s soft hair, to his neck, shoulders, hip. Feeling the satiny softness of his skin his hands continued their sensual exploration. Flinging his own towel aside, Mew slipped in behind Gulf. Moaning softly when their bare skin came into contact with each other. He leaned in to sniff Gulf’s neck and shoulder. Licking and testing the suppleness of his skin between his teeth. 

Gulf moaned and pushed back against Mew. That motion caused Mew’s excited manhood to slip between the cleft of Gulf’s cheeks. It felt so good that Mew took his veiny member, and started to rub the head, wet now with pre-cum, all over Gulf’s firm yet soft butt cheeks, dipping into the folds and rubbing against the puckered entrance every now and then until tendrils of wetness started to form in the space that separated them. 

In front of Mew, Gulf snuffled in his sleep.  
Needing some form of relief on his cock, he turned again with the front of his body pressing into the bed, still caught in the webs of deep sleep. 

Mew gave his shoulder another kiss, before finally pushing off the duvet.

Pushing himself up in a push-up position, he leveraged himself above Gulf and started to kiss, nip and lick his way down to his butt, and further down to his legs and calves. Reaching the foot of the bed, Mew sat back on his haunches and admired his handy-work. Red marks littered the whole of Gulf’s back. Mew then slipped his legs atop Gulf’s to entangle their feet together as he sensually rubbed the base of Gulf’s feet with his own. Marking every single part of Gulf’s body as his. 

Lowering himself once more, he placed his palms on Gulf’s soft ass, Mew smirked as he watched them jiggle under his administrations. Before spreading them apart to reveal the small puckered rosebud twinking back at him. Still slightly puffy and reddened from their activities the previous night. But apart from that, it looked as tight as it usually was. 

Mew loved eating Gulf out. The taste, the feel of pushing through the tight right of muscles, the texture. Just. God. Just everything about him makes him lose his head. 

He leaned in, spreading Gulf’s cheeks as he gave it the first long, broad stroke of his tongue. Licking over it, around it, and into it bit by bit until the outer ring of muscles loosened slightly under the stimulation. It soon became a pool of wetness, and the sounds of slurping soon filled the room. 

Gulf started to stir, he was having such a good dream and his body was feeling hot and tingly. A sudden stimulation on his prostate rocked him out of his dream, and he woke up to the feeling of being stretched and rubbed. His legs shifted restlessly as he ground down against the bed, while simultaneously trying to push up against.. Oh god. Mew’s mouth. Mew’s heavenly mouth that was now tonguing and sucking between the gaps of the 2 fingers he currently had stuffed up inside his body, constantly curled and vibrating against his prostate. 

Gulf soon became aware that he was probably soaking the sheets beneath him with his precum. Everything felt too good, too wet, too hot, and it was too much for him to handle yet he wanted more. Vaguely he thought that Mew remembered his mention of his somnophilia kink and his appreciation for his boyfriend rose even more.

He started to fuck back against Mew’s mouth more wantonly now. Mewls and moans spilling out his mouth like a litany. Mew’s strong arm came down in the midst of his back to hold him in place, but he was too worked up to stay still and he tried to twist his hips in a figure 8 movement to get more of Mew’s tongue. A broad palm came down, hard, on his butt. Gulf squealed and felt a large blurb of precum ooze from his member. He tried to push back again and received another spank from Mew. 

“D-daddy..” 

“You’re not behaving very well now baby.” Mew’s voice held that strong tone of dominance that Gulf down-right loved. 

“I’m-I’m sorry daddy, I’ve been naughty.” Gulf’s eyes were closed in bliss. Fuck. If Mew’s this worked up today and they were going all out he should wear the collar out again next time.

Mew spanked Gulf’s cheek one last time before he got up from his position and grabbed Gulf, maneuvering him until he lay across his knees.  
Gulf was in heaven. He wriggled his hips in anticipation and received another blow as a warning. 

“How many do you think you deserve baby?”

“...20?” 

“Count.”

Mew started off light and slow, enjoy the way Gulf tried to squirm for more contact. He slapped alternative cheeks, careful to stay away from the lower back, and move his hand down occasionally to his upper thighs. A beautiful blush was spreading in the form of Mew’s handprints. His blows increasing in strength. 

Gulf’s was dripping all over his front by then, his neglected cock jumping with every spank. The tip was swollen and red.  
He was also crying a bit from the overwhelm and he needed more. 

“..15..” He panted. 

“..More..” He begged prettily

“..Please..”.

Mew spread Gulf’s heated and reddened buttcheeks to reveal the cute puckering hole once more, already gapping and wet still from the oral service he gave earlier. Slotting 3 fingers side by side, he brought the blow on the hole directly. 

“Ah!” Gulf whelped, not expecting that.

“Count.” Mew reminded before adding another slap to Gulf’s hole.

“..16.. 17..”

“What’s your color baby?”

“Green, daddy.”

“Good.” Mew gave each cheek one more spank each, Gulf counted it out, and finally finishing the last spank on his burning asshole again.

“20.” Gulf’s whole body was flushed red, a pool of precum lay on the ground between Mew’s spread legs, and a string of moisture still hung off Gulf’s tip. He was absolutely wrecked. 

Lying there and floaty from being in his headspace, Gulf vaguely registered that Mew arranged him back on the bed and took out a calming ointment to apply it on his reddened skin. The snick of a bottle alerted Gulf to the fact the Mew took out their lubricant as well. Something cold was applied to his burning hole and felt so good. It felt even better when Mew pressed a long finger in, followed soon after by 2, then 3 fingers. It wasn’t enough but Gulf liked the stretch when Mew pushed himself into his body with a bit of resistance. It felt like he was truly marked as Mew’s both inside and outside.

Applying a generous amount of lube on himself as well, Mew had to exercise his ironclad control, not wanted to cum before he could get Gulf off. Catching the tip of his member on Gulf’s gaping hole, Mew pushed down slowly, feeling Gulf's inner sphincter give way as the tip of his head popped into the tight space, not giving Gulf time to get used to his girth, Mew pushed in slowly and steadily until he bottomed out. Both of them breathed out at the same time. Gulf shuddering delicately around Mew’s length, his muscles spasming and contracting. 

Mew leaned down to bite Gulf on the shoulder. 

“Baby stop that or we both are going to come.” 

“Nngghhh” Gulf could barely reply, his body feeling sensitive and so full. Mew then pulled back almost fully, before slamming down hard on Gulf’s swollen prostate.  
Gulf yelped and held on to Mew’s muscular frame. Reaching up to catch Mew’s lips in a wet, messy kiss as Mew rammed into him again, and again, and again. Finally unable to hold on longer Gulf erupted all over his chest as Mew ground down particularly hard on his prostate, sending cum spraying up their bodies. Mew held still for a moment, fighting against the dizzying black space that expanded behind his eyelids from pleasure so strong he felt he could pass out from it. Finally, he rocked his hips in a figure 8 movement feeling Gulf’s prostate against his dick and Gulf’s sphincter closing so tightly against the base of his cock, he came hard, and the pressure building up in Gulf’s body with each spurt of cum prolonged his orgasm while rocking Gulf up into another orgasm, though not as strong as the previous one. 

Spent, Mew carefully laid his weight on Gulf as he tried to catch his breath. He checked in with Gulf to make sure he was ok before they continued lying in their post-orgasmic haze.

There was only the sounds of heavy panting, harsh against the silence of the room. They were not sure how much time had passed but Mew needed to clean the both of them up. Gathering what little strength he had, he shifted to move off the bed. Gulf’s hand shot out to grab his wrist. 

“Go together.” Gulf slurred. Making an effort to move as well and wincing when he felt the fluids flowing out his abused hole.

The two of them stumbled back to the bathroom for the third shower that night. Mew got out first and left Gulf to finish up while he went back to clean up the mess they left behind. Body aching but in a good way. By the time Gulf came out, the bed was fitted with fresh sheets and the windows were opened.

But Mew wasn’t there. Padding out to the kitchen he saw Mew standing at the counter, in a pair of black boxer-briefs. His back red with scratches, _when did that happen?_ Gulf thought to himself. The muscles on Mew's back contracting and expanding beautifully as he reached for another glass in the cabinet overhead. Gulf swallowed. Mesmerized by his boyfriend. His. How did he get so lucky to have some a perfect person in his life? They both have flaws don’t get him wrong, but perfect in all the ways they were right for each other. Walking around the counter, Gulf’s dick gave another tired but interested twitch, when his eyes followed the beautiful back lines down to the tight buttocks and the long muscular lines of Mew’s legs. He closed what little space remained between them and plastered himself to Mew’s back. 

“What are you doing?” 

Mew reached his spare hand back to caress the side of Gulf’s hip. 

“Putting together a fruit platter after all the exercise we did just now baby. Bet you’re hungry now?”

Gulf leaned around Mew to grab a glass of water that Mew had prepared for him. Taking a hefty chug, he nodded, “yeah some food would be good.” Both their voices sounded so absolutely wrecked. 

Mew finished preparing the platter and patted Gulf’s hip again to signal him to move to the island counter. Gulf grabbed the glasses of water and settled down on a high chair. Reaching out, he was about to grab some blueberries when Mew reached out and grabbed onto his wrist instead.

“Wait. This way.” Mew popped some blueberries into his mouth and lowered his lips to Gulf’s, not breaking eye contact. Gulf’s ears flushed red but he didn’t flinch and leaned forward to meet him halfway. Back and forth they fed each other in this manner until the fruits were cleared out. Spreading gulf’s thighs apart, Mew came to stand between his legs. He cupped the side of Gulf’s face and leaned in to kiss him. It was soft and sweet and it felt like coming home, no matter how many times they kissed it would always feel like they’ve come home. 

Pulling back, Mew instructed Gulf to wait as he disappeared back into the bedroom. Coming back out, he held something black in his hand. Their favorite collar, the one with the O-Ring which was usually used for couples in a steady relationship. “May I?” Mew asked, slipping the collar back on at Gulf’s nod. His fingers tracing the edges of the collar and hooking into the ring to pull Gulf closer for another kiss. 

The atmosphere shifted, warm and loving. Looking deep into each other’s gaze, they touched and caressed each other while silently promising to love each other. 

Angling in for another kiss, Mew hefted Gulf up into his arms again, lips still connected and transferring him to the countertop. Their tongues dipped and tangled as they tasted each other over and over again, a hint of the never fully-sated want rising up once more, and Gulf found himself tangling his fingers in Mew’s hair as he deepened the kiss further. Mew’s hands were sliding up and down Gulf’s smooth thighs, revealing in the feel of skin beneath his hands. Slowly the kiss dissolved into kitten licks and playful bites followed with small peppered kisses all over each other’s faces. 

Finally, Mew pulled away and rubbed his nose against Gulf’s. “I’m going to tidy up here, then let’s go to bed ok? We need to get some sleep now.” 

Gulf shook his ahead, pushing off the counter, and moving away from Mew as he picked up the plates and the cups. "I’ll do the dishes, go warm the bed for me, I’ll come in soon.”

Mew nodded, a fond small spreading across his face as he walked backward, heading towards the bedroom. “Be quick love, or else I’ll miss you too much.” 

Gulf just laughed as he turned back to his task on hand. “Dork.”

“I heard you!” Mew called out from the bedroom.

“You were supposed to hear that.” Gulf retorted, enjoying the sound of Mew’s laughter. 

Ensuring everything is where it should be, Gulf turned off the lights as he went back to the arms of the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments very much appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me @marylambb on twitter, also open to prompts and to scream about MewGulf T.T  
> What is my life even?


End file.
